Tony,Ziva, and Tali
by anniemous27
Summary: Just a story about if Ziva, and Tony had a daughter. Somewhere in the story it will come up of how they came together. This probably will be a lot of chapters, but I hope it will be worth it. I own none of this, the characters, or the show. Please review if you feel it needs improvement for the next chapters, and how you think it is going, or if you are enjoying it. Thank you!
1. Ch1 Meeting the Family

Tony and Ziva Baby Fanfiction

Tali was just 10 months old, and crawling around the floor. Her parents were sitting on the sofa with their feet up on the clear coffee table watching Burn Notice. Well they were until their daughter became antsy and had to attract their attention. Tali loved having all her parent's attention on her. Being the adorable outcome of an assassin, and prankster she needed to always have eyes on her. Tali was just learning to walk, when she stood up with the support of the coffee table, and stood there with her hands holding on tightly. She stared at her parents as if asking for permission. Tony and Ziva sat up, and watched her.

"Come here Tali, you can come to Daddy," Tony encouraged her.

A smile erupted across Tali's face as she put one foot out, and bobbled a little. She put the other foot out, then slowly let go of the coffee table, and just kept going. She finally made it to her father's stretched out arms, and collapsed into them.

"Yay my baby did it, my baby can walk," Tony said as he threw Tali in the air, and she giggled.

When he put her down Ziva lifted her up, and said, "Good job my Tatelah." Then she lifted her behind to her nose, and pushed her away making a face.

"I think she finally learned to walk to come over to us, because she needs a change," she said handing her to Tony. "Here she walked over to you".

Tony took her and dutifully changed her, knowing Ziva was just jealous she came to him.

That night Ziva got up to go to the bathroom, and when she walked out she heard whimpering coming from Tali's room. From very early on Tony, and Ziva learned Tali really didn't cry, only when she was born, and when her parents won't come to her after a while. Tali's room was a mint blue color with glow in the dark stars around it. She had a window on two sides. When you walked in there was her closet on the right, along with the rocking chair, and changing table. Her crib was in the middle, and a play pen on the right. She had a large room. Ziva peeked in the door and saw Tali standing at the edge of the crib holding onto the side. A smile erupted across her face when Ziva walked in, and she reached her little arms out, and started grabbing the air for her Ima, as she always did when she wanted her parents.

Ziva walked over to the crib, and lifted Tali out of it, and placed her on her hip. She carried her to the rocking chair where she sat down cradling her. "What's wrong my Tali?" Tali sat up in Ziva's arms a little and started pulling down the top of Ziva's shirt, and opened her mouth searching for her mother. She tried pulling down her bra, but found it too difficult, and started whimpering. Ziva took Tali's arms off of her shirt, and sat her where Tali's legs were one on each side of Ziva, and she was facing Ziva. Ziva took her shirt, and pulled her breast over top of it, and Tali put her mouth to it, and began suckling, making suckling noises. Ziva started running her hair through Tali's curls, and watched as she nursed. Tali didn't nurse much, more in the beginning, but she drank out of a bottle most of the time. Her eyes started becoming droopy, and they closed as she nursed while sleeping. Then at one point her head just fell, and she just let go of Ziva's breast, and her head fell to the side. Ziva carried her back to the crib, and tucked her in then she went back to sleep herself, cuddling next to Tony.


	2. Ch 2 Daddy's Here

Tony and Ziva Baby Fanfiction

The Next morning when Ziva got up to go for her run, she found Tali awake lying down on her back, playing with her feet. Ziva walked in, and looked down in the crib, and Tali looked back up at her. "Do you want to go with Ima on her run today Tali, huh?" Ziva picked Tali up, and placed her on the changing table, and dressed her out of her elephant onsie, and into some elastic pants, and a sweatshirt that read, "Future Ohio State Cheerleader". She put a hat on her head, and some Dora mittens. Ziva got dressed herself, and pulled the stroller out of the closet, and set it up. She placed Tali inside, and they went for a run around the neighborhood. When they got back Tony was in the shower so Ziva got Tali's breakfast ready. She cut up half a banana, and out applesauce in a bowl. Then she warmed up a sippy cup of breast milk, and put Tali in her high hair, and fed her. When Tony was done in the shower Ziva went in for one.

"Did my little ninja go for a run with Ima, hmm?" Tony tickled Tali's tummy, and he received a little giggle from her banana filled mouth.

When she was done eating Tony took her out of the high chair, and placed her on the floor with her toys, while Tony got on his shoes, and socks on the sofa. All of a sudden Tali started banging on the coffee table, so Tony got her, and sat her on his lap.

"Hey Ziva you almost ready? Your little jogger is kinda getting antsy?"

Ziva walked out of her room, and into the living room fully dressed, "I'm just waitng for the sitter, the question is are you ready, because you're still missing a shoe." Tony and Ziva didn't take Tali to a day care because it was easier to have a sitter because of their schedules. There was a knock on the door, and they called come in, and the sitter came in, with bags in her hands. Ziva put her coat on while Tony finished putting his shoe on, and he put on his jacket. As they were getting ready they heard a crash in the living room of their apartment, and looked over. Tali threw a plastic cup, and was at the sofa staring at her parents whimpering. She made a puppy dog face, and Tony walked over to her. He put his hands on her little hips, and said goodbye, and kissed her.

When he walked away, she started whimpering again, and made the grabbing hand motion for her parents, but they grabbed their bags, and started walking out, when a full blown cry came out of Tali's mouth. They turned around and tears were streaming down her face, quickly, and she was leaning over the the sofa on her side crying. Screaming crying. She wouldn't let the sitter near her, and kept crying, and calling, "Ima! Dadda!" She was making her hand grabbing motions again, but Tony, and Ziva had to make a quick escape, so they did, and left their crying daughter behind heart broken. When they got in the elevator at their apartment, Tony leaned against the back of it.

"I hate doing this to her, I just want to stay with her forever, and stop her crying, and comfort her. Just say Daddy's here for you, I won't leave you, but I can't."

Ziva hugged his side, and said," She knows. She may be young, but she knows".

"This is so unlike her though she NEVER cries when we leave, just why now, I baffled. Why is she crying?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know maybe, it's just a phase she's going through, at this age," Ziva responded.

They both just shrugged, and went to work.


	3. Ch 3 First FootballGame

Tony walked into the apartment to find the sitter on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey, how was it?" he asked.

"Well, it was really hard after you left. She kept crying, and she wouldn't let me near her, so I let her just cry herself to sleep. Once she woke up she was fine though"

"I'm sorry about that, but now you are relieved of your duties," Tony told her.

She grabbed herself, and turned around to face Tony, "she's in her room taking a nap right now".

"Thanks. Have a good night," Tony said as she walked out. Tony went to Tali's room, and peaked in. He saw her lying in her crib, curled up, and holding a stuffed koala, her binky lying beside her. Tony walked back to the kitchen, and grabbed a beer, then flipped through the channels, and finally just turned on the news. Forty-Five minutes later Ziva came home, and walked to the kitchen, to get some water.

"Where is she?" she asked Tony.

"Napping. She has been since before she got home," Tony told keeping his eyes fixated on the television. Ziva came, and joined him on the couch.

"Did you already eat?"

"No, waited for you, but I am hungry," Tony answered rubbing his stomach.

Ziva got up, and started making dinner, which took about half an hour. Once it was ready Tony came in, and they ate at the kitchen table, with no Tali.

"It's nice eating just the two of us, we haven't done this in a while," Tony said looking up at Ziva, smiling.

"You're right, but it won't be like this much longer, so eat quick"

"What time are you going with Gibbs tomorrow?"

"I have to leave around 10:00, why?" Ziva told him.

"Tomorrow's the big game, and I wanna have a couple guys over," Tony was of course talking about the big Penn State vs. Ohio State football game. Penn and Ohio were arch rivals so it was always a big game when the played each other. Ziva agreed, but told him he had too watch Tali, and be careful of her.

The next day came quickly, and Tony had to run out to get food, and drinks for the guys. As he got home Ziva was just getting ready to walk out the door. Tony set up, and put Tali down for her nap, and an hour later the guys stated arriving. About twenty came to watch the game. As the pre-show stuff was on, he heard Tali waking up, and stirring in her sleep. He rushed to her, and got her out of the crib. He changed her, and put in this adorable Ohio State cheerleader outfit, the skirt and everything. When he walked out the guys shook their head at that. Everyone was enjoying the game, and it was a tight one. Tali was passed around to a few people, and all the guys were enjoying her. They were tickling her, and throwing her up, in the air, and making her giggle. At halftime all the guys used the bathroom, and Tony got Tali, and sippy cup of breast milk ready for her. He also fed her some mashed potatoes from dinner the night before. When she finished he had to get more milk for her, and by the time he was done the third quarter had just started. He held her the rest of the game, as he noticed she was getting tired at that point. Every time Tony would jump up to cheer he could feel Tali tighten her grip on his shirt. By the fourth quarter Ohio State was down by 14 points, and the guys were mad. They were also very drunk, and were cursing and shouting at all the mistakes Ohio State was making.

Tony had to keep telling them to stop, as it was upsetting Tali, and she was getting fussy, so he went and grabbed her binky, and gave it to her, and she sucked on it peacefully. The guys took Tali from Tony, and started tossing her around, and at one point they almost dropped her, but they didn't. Tony got mad, especially when she started getting really fussy, and upset. He cradled her, and rocked her. She eventually settled down, and was calmly sucking on her binky again. The game was finally over, and all the guys left, and Tony was left with Tali. He saw the mess, but decided he would clean it up later, and enjot the time he had with Tali right now. He loved these moments, and would never take advantage of them. Except he would change that Ohio State lost. Now he only hoped Ziva wouldn't find out that he had that many guys over,and how they handled Tali. He also would never tell her he is drunk holding Tali, and spiked her milk with a fair amount of alcohol. He would enjoy this father daughter football game. Always.


	4. Ch4 Two Truths, and a Lie

After watching T.V for some time, Tony realized Tali fell asleep in his arms, and saw that is was after eight. Way after Tali's bedtime, and he still had to bathe her, and get her ready for bed. He dreaded having to wake her up, after she fell asleep knowing he was going to raise hell if he did with a cranky Tali. But he also knew if he didn't he would raise hell with Ziva, he knew he could handle Tali, not Ziva. So as he got off the sofa, he carried Tali to her room, and lightly shook her awake. And to a great surprise she didn't get too upset, and he was able to undress her without a fight. He wrapped Tali in her bunny towel with the hood, grabbed a clean diaper, and her lizard footie pajamas. He carried the tired Tali to the bathroom where he filled up the bathtub. Once filled, and bubbles added he placed Tali in the water. At first she just sat there restless, but soon she became active splashing everywhere, giggling as bubbles flew up in the air, and landed all over her father. Tony loved seeing Tali smile even if it made it more difficult to clean Tali. When he finished, he let the water run down the drain, and took the pruned Tali out of the bathtub. He dried her off, and lied her on the floor. He managed to get the diaper on, even with all her movement. When he tried to put her pajamas on her legs were flailing everywhere, and he just couldn't get her to hold still. He grabbed her ankles, and held them in place gently, while he quickly slipped her jammies on. He took her back to bed, but at this point she wasn't tired anymore. Tony placed Tali in her crib, but all she did was roll around, make funny noises, and laugh at herself. Five minutes later Ziva walked in the door, and found Tony in the baby's room standing over the crib tickling Tali.

"Tony what is she doing awake? She should be asleep by now," Ziva said frustrated.

"I know but she just won't go to sleep so I am trying to wear her out."

Ziva just left it at that, and walked to her room. Tony soon followed, and went to bed leaving Tali, and Ziva to find sweet dreams on their own. Ziva still heard Tali up so she went to check on her, and found her jumping in her crib, sucking on her binky, with the little lizard that hangs off. "Tali, sweet girl, what are you doing up, you should be asleep." But Tali was too energized to go to sleep, most likely resulting from her achohol consumption. Ziva took her out of the crib, and placed her on the floor, and she started crawling around everywhere, so Ziva picked her back up, and placed her on her monkey play mat. Where Tali started banging on it, and it had little squeakers in it, and it would squeak. "Why are you so awake? This doesn't seem right, you need to go to sleep, Tali." So Ziva lifted her up, and when she did, there was a strong odor she smelled. She lifted Tali up to her nose, and realized Tali smelled strongly of alcohol. Ziva became very suspicious of what went on today with Tony, but was too tired to confront this now. She placed Tali in her crib, gave her kiss, and decided to talk about it tomorrow.

Well she couldn't talk about it, because Tony was called into work early. After Tali was born most people decided it was smarter for Ziva to retire as an agent, due to the danger of Tali losing a parent. So she opened up her own martial arts studio where she makes more money than Tony. It is also in partnership with NCIS, so all the new agents that had to be trained go to Ziva. That Monday Ziva had off, so she thought she would take Tali to see where her father works. She woke her up, fed Tali, showered and dressed herself. She dressed Tali in an outfit Tony loved, it was a blue long-sleeved shirt that read, "It's Hard Work Being a Princess", with dinosaur leggings. She also put her little UGG boots on her feet, and dressed her for the cold winter weather. Ziva drove to NCIS, where she brought Tali up to Tony. When they reached the elevator she placed Tali down, so she could walk over to Tony. The doors opened, and Tali started to clumsily walk over to him, but at some point switched to crawling.

"Hi my baby! Hiiii!" Tony threw Tali up in the air as she giggled. "Don't you look so cute Today! Yes you do, it's the outfit Daddy picked out at the store. He's a good shopper isn't he, he's better then Ima, right?"

Moments later Abby came running in. "I heard my God daughter was here1 Let me see!" She took Tali from Tony, and held her, and tickled her. "Isn't it so great that you made an adorable baby, You know what's even better? That you name her after Ziva's sister."

"Well actually Tali is just what we call her. Her real name is Jethro Abigail DiNozzo. Named after some very important people. After she was born, I commented she reminds me of when Tali was just born, so Tony thought we could call her Tali, so it stuck. But when she starts middle school, we're going to let her make the choice on her own if she still wants to be called Tali, or by her real name, Jethro," Ziva explained to everyone.

"I can't believe You gave her the name of DiNozzo," McGee blurted out.

"Why not she is my daughter!"

"Well I mean you guys aren't married, so I thought since the parents don't share the same last name, the baby would have both last names. I don't know just never mind."

"No I see your point McGee. Just I though as most children do, they receive their father's last name, so she would do the same whether Tony, and I are together or not."

"So why did you come? Or I mean why did you bring her?" Tony asked

"You didn't say goodbye to her, and I had off so I thought I would let you see each other. Besides after this I may take her to the park to play. She needs to run a lot of energy off, especially from last night. Which by the Way we need to talk about when you get back to the apartment."

Ziva stayed a little longer then they said their goodbyes, and she took Tali to the park. She had to figure out the best way of confronting Tony without it resulting in murder. Who knows maybe she's got it all wrong.


	5. Ch 5 Holiday Confrontations

"I think I know why Tali was so active last night," Ziva said as Tony sat down on the couch with a beer in one hand, and the remote in the other. "Why?"

Ziva walked over to Tony, and snatched the beer out of his mouth, "because of this!"

Tony's mouth fell open, and he was left sitting there speechless.

"Oh Tony tell me I'm wrong. Please tell me I'm wrong."

"OK Ziva let's be rational here. The baby can't talk so I don't know where you got the idea that she had a beer," Tony chuckled. Ziva stared at him with an angry expression.

"OK so I may have put a tablespoon in there, but on;y because she was getting fussy. And the guys were scaring, and upsetting her. I gave her a little to calm, and soothe her. It worked too so eh, besides you can't say you wouldn't have done the same thing in my situation."

Ziva's expression softened, because she knew she couldn't deny it worked temporarily.

"Besides," Tony went on, "I was drunk anyway".

"You were drunk with our child?! What the hell is wrong with you? Who in their right mind would hold a ten month old while drunk, let alone have her being handled by all the men who were drunk. Do realize how much harm you put her in? She could have died because you were drunk, and something horrible could've happened. Due to your stupidity she could be in the hospital, or even be taken away if someone found out. I can't believe you would do that to her! You are no longer allowed to drink alcohol in this house! And if you have any at all you can't come near her until an hour after each bottle. You also can only handle her sober, No more parties what so ever! Also no more having friends over! At least for the rest of the football season. You, Tony, may never see your child again". At that Ziva reached for her pocket knife, but Tony grabbed her arm, and they struggled, until both were on the floor wrestling. Ziva was on top with her hand over her head, and Tony holding her arms, as she tried to stab him.

"Ziva please stop, it's not worth all this. It won't happen again, you know I promise that and I'm not lying, you have to listen. I didn't mean harm to her what so ever, I love her more than anything, and I would kill for her. You know that. Please trust me. Think about it Ziva if you kill me she won't have a father to love her anymore here. A father to protect her, make her feel better. And she won't have a mother anymore, you'll be in jail, or shipped back to Israel, don't do this to Tali. Think about Tali here," Tony begged her.

With that Ziva paused, and thought about Tali. She placed the knife down, stood up, brushed herself off, and walked away. "Last chance, just remember I'm only doing this for Tali." Tony stood up, and smiled. He took a deep breath, and sat back down. An hour later, Ziva walked out with Tali on her hip all dressed, "We're going out to find a dress for the photos tomorrow. You are welcome to join us". Tony grabbed all their jackets, and they headed out the door. Tali needed two dresses for tomorrow. They were getting holiday photos taken for their cards, one Chanukah, and one Christmas. For the Chanukah they found a green dress with a soft little jacket to wear over it, for Christmas a red dress, with darker shades of red for the polka dots.

The next day, they got dressed up, Tony wore a suit, and Ziva wore some nice dress pants, and a green sweater. They dressed Tali in the green dress, and headed out the door. Ziva still didn't allow Tony to carry Tali yet. They arrived and were taken back to get set up. On the floor they found a Menorah, and a giant dreidel on the floor. First Tali was getting a picture alone then with Ziva. They sat her on the ground, and took shots of her naturally, which turned out nice. They used the one of her leaning with her back against the dreidel reaching out. Then Ziva got in the picture, and they used the one of Ziva sitting by the menorah, looking at with a small dreidel in her hand, and Tali standing behind the menorah, which was lit, looking at it, and the light glowing upon her. For the Christmas one, they changed Tali into her red dress, and the photographers brought out a large box, and some ornaments. The first one with just Tali they used was her sitting in front of the box playing with the ornaments on the floor. For the picture with Tony they chose, Tont was lifting the lid, and Tali was popping out of the box, with a huge smile on her face. They put the on the card. They received them, and they were so cute they read, Happy Holidays from Tony, and Tali DiNozzo, and Ziva David. 2015. They couldn't wait to send them out, and most especially celebrate Tali's first Christmas, and Chanukah.


	6. Ch 6 Precious Gift

Ziva was home with Tali, cooking dinner. Tony walked in and inhaled the sweet smell. He saw Tali playing with blocks on the ground, and walked over to her. He picked her up, gave her a kiss, and tickled her. He placed her down, after receiving a slight giggle from her. He walked into the kitchen, and over to Ziva.

"Watchya cookin'?"

"Just some meatballs for myself," she replied.

"None for me?" Tony asked making a sad face.

"I'm not your wife Tony, you can make your own food," Ziva replied frustrated.

"Fine, what are you going to feed Tali?"

"Why can't you feed her? She's your child too you know?"  
With that being said Tony pulled out a sippy cup, and some breast milk from the refrigerator. While it was heating up, he pulled out ham, cheese, bread, and pickles for his ham & cheesde sand which. He also got some cheerios, and yogurt for Tali. He made his sand which, and went to get Tali. When he tried to place her in her highchair she started kicking, and got a tight grip on Tony. He looked at her, and tried placing her back in, and she kicked again, "No! No! Dada!" "What Tali? What's wrong?" She made a sad face at him, and Ziva was laughing at this encounter. "Tali you have to sit in your chair to eat." But Tali just buried her face into Tony. So Tony brought her over with him, and he fed her, sitting on his lap. After he was finished they cleared the table, and put Tali in front of the television.

"You know, Tony, I really want to come back to NCIS", Ziva said out of the blue.

"I know, I can tell, just for Tali you know? Two parent in the field what fi something happens to one, or both of us? She's without us, and I don't want that. Besides, you get to see her more, if you were at NCIS you would have to stay late, and we wouldn't get to see her often. I just think it's for the best. I know you want back," Tony replied.

"Why can't you stay home?" Ziva turned and looked at him.

"Well for starters, I couldn't get another job, while you are able to sooo…"

"Mmmm. Well I just miss it, and want that feeling again."

"Well it's not your fault, or my fault," Tony shrugged his shoulders,

"So now she's a problem? Is she just something you had to settle with, and a disappointment?"

"No I never said that! I just meant it happened, we couldn't help it. She was an accident, not a bad one, but just something that came about. But definitely not a problem! I love her, and you know that. I mean we did settle with her, but in a good way, we worked together, and found life through her."

"Well I know what you mean. And to set for the tape, we could have helped it, it didn't have to happen."

"You mean to set for the record?"

"Yes you knew what I meant. And if Gibbs didn't tell us to do what we did for the mission in the stress of the moment, then she wouldn't have come about. But in all honesty I think she was meant to come here all along, and she's a precious gift from God. She may seem like an accident in the eyes of the world, but I don't think she was an accident. I love her too," Ziva smiled.

"Well she's Tali, what more can you expect from her?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, and Tony noticed. "What? What did I say now?"

"Nothing, just the name."

"What about it?"

"Tali, I don't think we should call her that. Tali is my sister, not my daughter. She is different from my sister, although I do see her in Jethro. I see my sister in her. I don't doubt that my sister is with her fully, watching over her, protecting her, always with her, but I just don't think we should call her Tali. If you understand me."

"I do, and I believe, and have this feeling, that someone is with her, and I think it is your sister too, protecting her, as if it was her own, kinda. She loves, her, and because it's your daughter she wants to protect her. I'm positive your father is too 100%. What do you think we should call her then?"

"I don't know. Her name is Jethro-Abigail Concetta," Ziva replied

"Yeah, and her Hebrew name is we could totally give her a nickname, like Phiby? Or Jay Jay for Jethro-Abigail?"

"I like them both, I can't decide, but we should soon. What does Concetta, her middle name mean again, Tony? I just want ot know the meaning of her full name," Ziva asked.

"Pure. She's 100% pure. How about what her Hebrew names mean?"

 _P.S. Jewish baby girls receive a naming ceremony where they receive their full Hebrew name, just as a Jewish baby boy has a circumcision._

"Chephziba Shoshana Bracha. Which means She is Our Delight, Rose, Blessing. Nothing good, but the symbolic meaning of her with us. She really is a blessed gift, and she is beautiful Tony you're going to have to fight off, or scare off the boys. Hahahahaha!"

 _So what nick name do you think she should have, comment below, and I'll write it in. She will no longer be called Tali if that's alright, let me know how you feel, and what she should be called now. Thank ya'll so much, I hope you enjoyed it, tell me how you feel!_


	7. Ch 8 Juat Want Happiness

_Hey thanks for all the names! It looks like the votes are in, and the new name is:_

 _1.)_ _Shona_

 _2.)_ _Connie, and Jay Jay_

 _3.)_ _Jac_

 _4.)_ _Phiby_

"What about Shona," Tony exclaimed.

"Shona? Hmmmm, not bad. It is something different which is what I want," Ziva was at a loss of words.

"You like it, and don't want to admit it! Ha! I'm good at this," Tony got excited.

"Ok it's not bad. Just have to make sure she's responds to that name, of course not right away, but soon. And make sure the others know too"

"Haha! You're upset because you didn't think of it!"

"Whatever Tony! Tali or Shona needs a bath now, and I will give it to her," Ziva said getting up from the table.

She walked into the living room where Shona was, and took her to her bedroom. She grabbed her a clean diaper, her Philadelphia Eagles footie pajamas, and her towel. Ziva carried her to the bathroom where she got the water running, and undressed Shona. Shona splashed in the tub when Ziva tried to clean, which caused water to go everywhere, and there was a lot of laughing coming from the bathroom. Once Ziva finished, she dried Shona off, put her diaper on, and got her in her pajamas.

Ziva threw Shona's dirty clothes in her hamper, and carried her out to the living room, where they joined Tony on the couch. They were watching football, the Patriots were playing the Raiders. They sat there the only noise being made was the television. And Tony yelling at the t.v. and Ziva telling him to stop because of Shona. Halfway through the third quarter Shona became fussy while Ziva was holding her. Shona tried pulling Ziva's shirt down to quench her thirst, and have nourishment from her mother. Shona kept struggling, and couldn't get it out. Ziva took her hand away, "No. You can't have that right now." Shona kept trying, but Ziva would stop her every time. By that point Shona was whimpering which then turned to sniffles, as tears started forming in her eyes. She made a pouty face at Ziva, but she shook her head no, and didn't allow it. Shona buried her face in Ziva's chest, and was whimpering with tears soaking her shirt. Tony then grabbed Shona form Ziva, and stood her on his lap.

"Aw Shona baby, don't cry, its okay. Look Daddy's here, with his silly face. Ima just doesn't want to feed you right now. It's okay." Tony was rubbing, and patting her back, as he held her standing up in his lap. She buried her head into Tony's shoulder.

"Ziva why couldn't you just feed her?"

"Because it's not time for starters. Second, she can't just think she can pull my shirt down, get drink, any time she wants. That's not the rule, or the right thing, and she knows there's a schedule. And third, you're here, I'm not going to feed her in front of you. God why do you care!"

"Well because she's crying. Well not crying, but she's upset, and just wanted a little drink. I wouldn't have minded anyway. And you could've just gone to her room to do it, I don't see the harm in just giving her a quick drink, now she's upset," Tony explained.

"If she's thirsty there's some in the refrigerator, and why don't I just go to my room now," with that Ziva stood up, stomped out of the room, and slammed her door behind her.

"Aww Shona, Ima's just upset now. But you don't have to be, I'm here. It'll be okay, you don't need to have anything especially since it's past your bedtime, and you will be sleeping soon," Tony talked to her slightly bouncing her. He pulled some of her hair behind of her ear, and wiped her eyes with his thumb. "You're just tired, aren't you? Yeah, that's the problem, I'll take you to bed soon. And tomorrow you can wear your Baltimore Ravens pajamas because Daddy also worked there too. Yeah. So you have Philadelphia, Baltimore, and Washington D.C and Ohio State Pajamas to wear during football season. Yeah you're ready to go."

Shona yawned, and rested her head on Tony's shoulder. He got her binky from the table, and gave it to her. She was sucking on it peacefully. Soon her eyes started closing, and she fell asleep standing up, and Tony's lap. After the game, he carried her to her crib, where he tucked her in, and kissed her goodnight. As he walked to his bed room he realized Ziva's light was on so he knocked on her door and got no answer. He called out, "Hey I'm coming in to talk to you. Don't hurt me, I hope you're dressed." But secretly he hoped she wasn't. He found her sitting in a chair with a book. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to make you mad. I-I just- I didn't want Shona crying, or not crying but upset. I don't like seeing my baby upset. You understand right?"

 _Thanks for reading. I hope ya'll like the name, I went based off of the most popular. If you're upset let me know, I don't want that. Thank ya'll so much!_


	8. Ch 9 Goodbyes, and Cries

"I don't understand," Ziva said not looking up once.

"Ok. What can I do to fix it?"

"Nothing, just don't get involved in how I raise Shona, and mind your own business."

"Well for starters, I am going to get involved in how you are raising her because she is my child too. We should be raising her together. And second I only tried to help because I didn't like seeing her upset, she's my baby I didn't want her upset that's all. I don't like it, and I feel bad," Tony tried explaining.

"Whatever, just don't argue with me in front of her. And you can't just give into her like that, she needs to know that there are rules, and we all need to follow them including her. You always give her what she wants, and that's not teaching her anything, Tony"

"It's difficult, Ziva. Because if I don't she gets upset, and I hate seeing her like that. You don't want her moping around, it's not fun. I just want her happy," Tony pleaded.

"Ok. I get what you're saying, you can go now," Ziva pointed to the door. Tony left in a huff.

The next morning Ziva got up went for her jog, came home and got ready. Tony heard her, and got up to see what she was doing. He found her in her room packing her bags.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I have to go Tony, I have things to take care of right now," she said not acknowledging him once.

"Where, and why? I mean you don't need to do you?"

Ziva glared at him. He nodded, when a sound came from the baby's room. Tony went in and got her, and they went back into Ziva's room. He figured he was in the way watching her get ready, so he took Shona to got eat breakfast. He got her a hot bowl of oatmeal made special for babies, and her sippy cup of heated up breastmilk. Tony just ate some toast, and water. When they were both finished eating, he started towards Shona's room to get her ready. He saw her walking out of her room with her bags.

"Ziva hold up! Can you at least wait for Shona, and I to get ready, so we can send you off?"

Ziva nodded. Tony dressed Shona in blue leggings, a yellow shirt with a polar bear on it, and her UGG boots. When she was ready Tony brought her out, and placed her on the floor withal her toys. Ziva got up off the couch, and joined Shona. Tony went back, and got himself ready. He walked out fully dressed, and grabbed his suit jacket, gun, and badge, and put them all on. "You ready?" Ziva stood up holding Shona, and Tony ran over, and carried Ziva's bags out. He placed them in the car, while Ziva got Shona in the car. They both got into the front seat, and Tony started the car, "So, can you tell me where I'm taking you?"

"To the airport," Ziva answered quietly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, you can't just leave now, No it's just not okay. You know Chanukahs is next week, and you need to be here with Shona for that, and family."

"I am aware of this Tony. But I need to do this," Ziva told him looking up at him.

"Yeah, but why?" Tony asked with desperation.

"It's for work, I need to take care of things. I will be back for her."

"It's just for work? That's all, are you sure?" Tony said with a little relief in his voice.

"Yes, now can we please go I need to be at the airport."

At that Tony pulled out of the drive way, and drive her to the airport. In the back Shona started to get fussy, and was moving around a lot. Ziva grabbed her binky with the lizard on it, and turned around to give it to her, but she wouldn't take it. So then she got her sippy cup, and she wouldn't take that. "Tony, would you please pull over real fast so I can get in with Shona?" Tony pulled over, and Ziva quickly climbed back. Once back there, and rolling again, Ziva unstrapped Shona to smell her, and sure enough she needed a diaper change. So Ziva grabbed a clean diaper, and the wipes, and changed Shona's diaper. Once changed Ziva put Shona back in her car seat, but she still didn't stop fussing. So Ziva unstrapped her again, and lifted her onto her lap. She pulled her shirt down to see if that is what she wanted. Shona quickly reacted to that, and she latched on, and began suckling loudly. Ziva was frustrated with this because she didn't like doing this, and thought Shona finally grew out of it. Tony asked, "Some freshly refreshing beverages for Miss Shona?" "Tony turn around," Ziva snapped back. After ten minutes Ziva covered herself back up, and placed Shona back in her car seat. They finally arrived, and Tony pulled up to the unloading Zone to drop Ziva off. Shona was not happy with this, and started getting upset. She was reaching for Ziva, and making her hand grabbing motions for her. Ziva and Tony got out, and unloaded her bags from the trunk.

All of a sudden they heard crying coming from the car, and Ziva put her head in the back seat. She leaned over to Shona, and kissed her on her forehead. Shona grabbed Ziva's shirt, and tried pulling it down. She also searched for her Ima with her mouth, but Ziva took her hands away. Shona started crying even more, and added kicking in. Ziva put her hands around Shona's face, and said in a comforting voice, "Aww don't cry Shona, you just had some. No more. And don't worry Ima will only be gone for four days. I know too much time with Daddy huh. I'm sorry, but I love you very much, and I'll be home for your first Chanukah. I love you Tateleh," Ziva kissed her again, and got out of the car, and closed the door. Then Shona let out a loud screaming cry, and wouldn't stop with it, as tears rolled down her face. Tony leaned on the car as they stood there in an awkward silence.

Tony broke it saying, "Hope you have fun doing whatever you're doing. You're probably fighting people for a trophy for your office huh? You almost had me scared there when you said you had to leave for some time. Especially after the bout we had last night. I couldn't let you go then."

"Sorry I had you scared, I did not intend for that to happen. I am also sorry for yesterday, I over reacted, and you were just trying to help, and I appreciate that very much. I know you just want what's best, and you don't like seeing her upset, I respect that, I don't either. I hope you can forgive me, and I hope we understand each other. I know she's your little angel."

"Yeah we're better then good. But I don't know if I can forgive you for leaving me home alone with her all these days, I don't think I can handle it, I really can't," Tony told her concerned. At that moment they paused, and looked in the car window, where Shona was still hysterically crying in her car seat. "I'm not going to be able to stop her, she won't take the binky, her milk because she only wants the fresh stuff, and she just want s you. She going to be upset all weekend because you aren't here, and it's going to be hell."

Ziva smiled and reassured him, "You'll be fine I promise. You've handled her fine on your own before, you can do it now. And if you ever do what you did last time, I won't stop, and I will just kill you. I'm leaving you home alone with her. And when I get home we can talk about next week because that's important. Well you better go I have a plane to catch, and you have a baby to attend to then get to work. Hopefully she'll clam sown soon, and fall asleep. Tell her I love her, and I'll be home soon." Tony kissed Ziva's forehead, and Ziva went into the airport, and disappeared. Tony got into the car where Shona was still crying, and he knew he was in for a long weekend.


	9. Ch 10 Always needs Daddy's touch

Tony got into the car filled with tears, and didn't like it, "We're in for quite a weekend here, Shona." But she kept crying, and Tony couldn't stop it so he kept talking. "Did Ima contact the sitter for today? Hmmm? Do you know if you're with her today? I guess not, oh well I'll just take you to work with me today, how does that sound? Do you like that idea? I think you'll have fun. Yeah, it's gonna be okay, don't worry." Tony pulled into the NCIS parking lot finally, and unstrapped once in a parking space. He got out, and went to the back, and climbed in. Shona was still in a baby car seat, and it faced backwards so the parents had to climb in to get her out. Ton went to unstrap her, and her big brown, watery eyes looked up at him as her crying turned to sobs. He unstrapped her, and she watched his every move. He tickled her stomach because he knew she smiled at that. It worked, and Shona gave a small smile to Tony, but no giggle. Never the less it melted his heart, because his baby smiled at him after crying a lot, no else made her smile, but he made his little girl feel better, and he loved that.

Before he lifted her out he took a tissue, and wiped her nose of the snot on her face, and nose. And he wiped the tears off her face, and he wiped her eyes. Then he made sure her UGGs were on securely, buttoned up her coat, and put her hat and mittens on her little hands because it was cold out. He finally finished getting her ready, and gave her, her lizard binky. She accepted it happily, and sucked on it. He lifted her out, and carried her in. Shona had her head resting on Tony's shoulder, and held onto his suit jacket, not making a sound, or movement. Tony held her with one hand cradling her behind, and one on her back as she just rested there. Lucky for him she wasn't real big, but not small either, just the perfect size. By the time he walked out of the elevator she was peacefully asleep. He walked into the bull pen and receive a look from everyone. "What?" Tony asked innocently. McGee went back to typing, but Gibbs went on.

"What's with the child today, Tony?"

"Oh well um Ziva had to go out of town, and I wasn't sure if the sitter was coming today, so I brought Shona here, if that's okay though?"

"Where are the bags?" Gibbs was entertained.

"Oh shit, um, I forgot them in the car, I mean she was upset this morning, and I had to get her ready in the car, and she fell asleep, and I just forgot to grab them. I just need to…" he was cut off.

"No you stay here, I'll get them for you because you need her bags, and yours also, if you realized you forgot that too," Gibbs grabbed the keys, and headed out. Five minutes later he walked back in with all the bags and dropped them in front of Tony's desk. He passed the keys to Tony, but he couldn't catch them, although lucky for them they landed on the desk. They sat down, and started working, or at least should have been, Tony was playing games. Then Gibbs received a call, and wasn't on the phone long. He grabbed his gear, and said, "let's go we got got a body!"

Tony stood up, and was still holding Shona, the same way as walked in, "Uh Boss, I kinda got a problem," referencing to Shona.

"Guess you gotta bring her!" Gibbs was walking out.

"How?" Gibbs stopped and turned around, "I don't know, her baby carrier," and he walked out.

"McGee wait!" Tony called him. "What's her baby carrier?"

Tim stopped, and looked at Tony, "the thing you put on your chest or back, and the baby sits in it." McGee said it slowly.

"Oh! Her black thing, Ziva has! Quick help me find it!"

McGee squatted down, and started rummaging through her bags, "aren't you going to help?"

"I can't I 'm holding her," McGee rolled his eyes, and kept going."

"Found it!" he exclaimed holding it up.

"Great now help me get her in it. But be careful she's sleeping, I don't want to wake her because she might start crying again." Tony allowed McGee to help him get it on without waking Shina, or really moving her. They managed to do that, but the hardest part was moving Shona into it. Tony carefully lifted her, but her hands were still holding onto Tony's jacket, and she wouldn't let go. So Tony asked McGee to hold her body while Tony grabbed one leg at a time, and put them through the holes in the carrier, and slowly lowered the rest of her body in, until she was snug in there. Shona only stirred a little, but kept asleep, was still sucking on her binky with the lizard hanging off and never let go of Tony. This made Tony happy. She was resting in the carrier with her legs dangling, and her head on Tony's chest. McGee got a phone call, and it was Gibbs telling them to get a move on it. Tony put his jacket on, and zipped it up around Shona, who was still bundled up. He grabbed his backpack, and they left.

When they got to the crime scene, Tony was taking pictures, but had to be careful of Shona, as she was still sleeping in the carrier. Every time he had to squat down, he could fell her little feet under his coat. He could also feel every time she would move in her sleep, which made him feel warm inside. McGee came around collecting evidence, when Tony spoke up, "you know McMessup you made us look like a gay couple with a kid in the bull pen today, you can't do that it doesn't help me with the ladies."

"Trust me Tony back at NCIS they don't even care about you, because of your history with the ladies. And you aske for my help!"

"Well you went too far. Now get back to work, and keep your voice down," McGee rolled his eyes.

Back at NCIS they were all doing work, and Shona finally woke up. Except she was happy, and playful, so Tony had to manage playing wither, and getting work done for the case. At lunch, Tony found some Gerber baby food, and fed Shona to keep her happy. He also had to change her diaper almost every two hours, which he wasn't used to, and didn't like. She took another quick nap, which allowed Tony to interview the husband of the dead sailor, while she slept on her mat, under his desk hidden. The rest of the day was filled with running around, with Shona, and trying to solve a case. At one point Tony took his eye off Shona, and she started walking away, and tuned around the corner, and Tony lost her. He became frantic, but quickly found her, and brought her back. She didn't like that but he was able to keep her occupied with blocks. But every so often she would bang them together, making loud noises, or throw them. She was also in front of Tony's desk, so she was in the way of people walking through. But the ladies didn't mind, and they would coo over her, even some of the men too. She loved all the attention, and she was happy the rest of the day. Tony even sat her on his lap, and as he tried to talk on the phone she would bang her small hands on the desk, making noise, Tony would stop her, but she would get upset. So he finally opened Microsoft Word, and let her bang on the key board which made her happy, and kept her occupied.

Around six o'clock it was time to go home, so Tony packed up everything, and left, holding Shona as everyone said good-bye to her, and she would smile back. She made noises, and she tried to talk to them. Tony got her all buckled up, and they left. He started talking to her, "You know I really like driving my car better, but Ima's car has your car seat in it, and mine doesn't. What do you think if I got a car seat for my car so I can drive my car with you in it?" Shona made noises to answer back, and Tony went on, "Yeah I knew you'd like that idea, besides my car is better than Ima's. We're going to make a pit stop is that okay?" Tony pulled into the baby clothing store, and got out. He went around, and got Shona out, and they walked inside. Tony got a cart, and placed Shona in it, where she kicked her legs in it, and was having fun. He walked around the isles, and was picking out all different clothing for Shona. "Daddy's a lot better at picking outfits for you, so we're getting you new ones. But you can't tell Ima," Tony rubbed Shona's tummy. She giggled, and said, "Dada."

Tony was pleased so he went up, and paid for all the outfits. He got an onesie that read, "If you think I'm cute you should see my daddy." A shirt, and pants with tiaras on it that said, "I'm not allowed to date. Ever." Sweatshirt that read, "Daddy answers to me!" A jacket with the writing, "50% Mommy 50% Daddy 100% perfect." And an outfit that said, "Dads lock up you sons, My Daddy has guns." And a yellow lady bug onesie that was sleeveless, and some cute pants. Tony was so excited with this, and he loved them. He loved doing this with his daughter, and would always protect her. Shona yawned, and he knew she was tired. She began whimpering, and she made her hand grabbing motion for Tony. He lifted her out of the cart, and she rested her head on Tony's shoulder, and just stayed there calmly. Tony grabbed the bags, and was over joyed Shona wanted him, and hoped this would last forever.


	10. Ch 11 Out of Hand

When they got home Shona was already asleep, so Tony carried her to her room, and laid her in her crib. He tucked her in, and decided he would just bathe her tomorrow, and just let her sleep. Tony went out and watched Fast Times at Ridgemont High, eating a Pastrami sand witch he picked up on his way home. After he finished, he cleaned up, brushed his teeth, and went to bed. The next morning he woke up earlier than usual and he knew he had to wake Shona up, but he was afraid to because Ziva was the one that usually woke her up. He decided to let her sleep a little longer, and went to have shower. When he got out he changed, but heard a noise in the baby's room. He walked in, and found her, standing up in her crib holding on to the horizontal bar on the top. When she saw him a smile spread across her face, and she started babbling in her baby talk. He walked over, and picked her up out of her crib, she was holding onto blanket. He walked over to the changing table, and grabbed a diaper, and some clothes. She started chewing on the corner of her blanket watching every move, and turning her head.

He carried her to the bathroom where he undressed her. She stood there while he took off her pajamas, holding onto Tony's shoulders. He got the bath water running, and he kneeled down holding her while she stood there. At one point she tried walking, but Tony held her in place. Then he decided to let her walk so he let go. She walked over to the sink, and open the cabinet doors underneath. She pulled out Pads, out of their package, and started inspecting them. Tony turned around and saw her doing that, and he took it out of her hand. "Shona come here, baths almost ready". But she turned and walked over to the toilet paper. Shona started hitting it, and it spun, with all the toilet paper unrolling, and falling on the floor. "Shona, No! Come here, its bath time." But she ignored him, and started banging on the lid of the toilet seat, and moving her body up and down. Tony tried grabbing her little arm, but she pulled away. "Come here baby, we got to get you ready for today," he held his arms open. She stopped banging, and walked over to him. He lifted her up, and placed her into the bath the bath tub. "Won't let your curiosity get the better of us."

Shona was going through a banging phase, where she banged on everything. Tony tried cleaning her, but she kept slapping her hands on the water splashing everywhere. "Come on Shona, just sit still." She finally stopped, but then grabbed her rubber ducky, and started chewing on it. It helped Tony while he was washing her, but he pulled it out of her mouth anyway. "Don't chew on that Shona, it's not good." Tony thought in his head, "Oh boy the teething phase must be nearing." She didn't complain, but just went back to splashing, "alright we're done here. We got to get you dressed now." Tony lifted her out of the water when she started flailing her legs, and kicking the air. Tony placed her down, and she started stomping, and bouncing her body while Tony tried drying her. He was becoming so frustrated he just wrapped her up tightly to hold her still. He got her dressed, and brought her out to the living room. He placed her down at the coffee table with her toys, while he went and made breakfast. Tony made sausage, and pancakes for the two of them, but knew he had to eat it on the go. He placed his breakfast in a bag, and cut Shona's pancakes, and sausage up really small so she doesn't choke. And placed it into Tupperware. He put it into his backpack, and put on his shoes and socks, then his coat. Once ready he grabbed Shona's little coat of the coat hook, and her mittens. He realized he forgot her shoes, and socks, and ran into her room to get them. He ran back out, placed them on the ground in front of the sofa. "Okay Shona, come here so we can get you ready for today. We gotta put on your shoes, so come here." But Shona just stood there staring at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. She was still standing at the coffee table with a toy in hand. She wasn't coming so Tony grabbed her by the hips, and brought her over. He had to sit her on his lap on the sofa to get them on. Once they were on he put her coat on, and put her little mittens on. Once they were both ready, Tony grabbed his backpack, swung it over his shoulder, and carried Shona out.

"Alright well we have to take Ima's car again today, because Daddy still didn't get a car seat for his car yet. But don't fret I'm getting one today. He placed her in her car seat, and got the Tupperware of her breakfast. He placed it on her lap, and opened it so she could eat it. "Sorry Shona. Baby we gotta eat on the run or else Daddy's gonna be late. Because he has to take you to daycare today. But don't worry you'll only be there until Ima comes home, and figures out what to do." Tony climbed into the car, and drove her to daycare. He got out, and climbed into the back to get Shona. He noticed she didn't finish her breakfast, and her one shoe was off. Tony wiped her mouth with a napkin, then wiped her hands. He finished feeding her, and put her shoe on. He unbuckled her, and placed her on the ground. He still had to get a few things together for her. While he was doing that Shona started banging on the car, and walking away while dragging her hand along the car. She made it to the end of the car, and started walking into the parking lot. Tony turned around, and quickly grabbed her, "I knew the second you could walk we would have problems." He held her while he finished getting the things. He closed the door, and placed her down again. But this time he held her hand as they walked across the parking lot. He quickly shot her hand out of his, so he had to carry her in. He walked in, and was introduced to the staff member in Shona's age group. He handed her Shona's little backpack, and gave Shona to the woman. Shona didn't like this, and started reaching for Tony. He kissed her head, and told her he loves her, and walked away. She started crying for him, but he told himself he just had to keep walking. She was balling her eyes out.

He finally arrived at work, "Sorry I'm late, but I had a tough time getting Shona ready. She was VERY energetic this morning." The rest of the day went smoothly, and at Ton't lunch break he went, and picked up the baby car seat for his car. At the end of the day, he left, and went to pick up Shona. He got there, and was greeted with a big smile. He lifted her up, and kissed her, then grabbed her stuff. She held onto him tightly. Before he walked out, a staff member stopped him and asked if she could talk to him tomorrow morning. He turned to Shona, "UH-oh being bad on your first day." He loaded the car up, and drove home. He got home, and took off all of Shona's layers, and he went and changed. He went to make dinner, and left Shona playing on the floor. All of a sudden he heard a big THUD! He turned around to look, and Shona was lying down, and leaning over the step, holding her arm. Tony ran over, and noticed Shona must have tripped over the step from the living surrounding the living room. She was whimpering a lot, and Tony looked at her arm. He noticed it was extremely puffy, and bruising. He picked Shona up, and sat her on the couch. He grabbed his coat, and threw it on. Then he turned the stove off, and threw some sneakers on. He frantically ran around looking for some string, and grabbed two big wooden mixing spoons. He ran over to Shona, and took her arm. She pulled it away, but he took, and held it more softly this time. He cut some string, and placed the wooden spoons on each side of her wrist. Then he gently tied the string around that to hold her arm straight in place. He picked her up, and grabbed her coat, and threw it over her, but didn't put it on. He buckled her into the car seat in his car, and threw her coat over her. He realized he forgot her shoes, but just left it. He looked at Shona, and saw her eyes watering, and her whimpering got louder. He got into the driver seat, and sped to the hospital. He arrived there with a record time, and took Shona in. The nurse at the desk, brought them into a room, and Tony gently placed Shona on the bed, and sat next to her, holding her closely. She buried herself into his side. He then just picked her up, and sat her into his lap, and she turned around, and nuzzled into his neck.


	11. Ch 12 Broken bones, or Hearts

They wrapped Shona's arm in a light blue cast, and sent them home giving Tony specific directions. He couldn't get the cast wet, to protect Shona from hurting herself put bubble wrap around it. Tony got home, and knew it was a hard day so he would put Shona to bed. But first he had to give her a bath. He tied a plastic bag around the cast, and carried her to the bathroom. He undressed her, and placed her in the bath tub. He realized she was sleepy because her head kept falling down. After her bath he took the plastic bag off, and he knew for her to sleep her would have to protect her. So he bubble wrapped her cast. Once it was wrapped Tony put Shona to bed, and turned the stove on to finish making his dinner. While he was eating some one called him. "Hello?"

*"Hi, it's Ziva."*

"Oh! Hey how are you? How's the convention?"

*"It's fine. I called to see how everything is going."*

"It's going well."

*"That's good. Um actually I need a favor. The gifts I ordered for Shona for Chanukah are coming tomorrow. Can you make sure they arrive and put them somewhere?"*

"Yeah sure. That's next week isn't it?"

*"No it's in three days."*

"Oh! Are you gonna be home in time?"

*"Yeah, I should be. Thanks!"*

"Oh one more thing, I need to tell you."

*"OK"*

"I had to send Shona to a day care temporarily because I don't know the schedule, so.."

*"Ok, I guess that's fine"*

"One more thing. Umm tonight when we were home there was an incident. I was not watching, or in the room. But Shona tripped and fell, but when she fell it broke her wrist. But don't worry I took her to the ER, and she has a cast. She didn't cry, and she's fine but I thought I should tell you. She gets it off in two weeks. I'm sorry it happened, but she was walking, so now I'm just gonna have her crawling."

There was silence.

"Ziva?"

*"I'm here. Oh boy Tony, I don't know what to do any more."*

"No! I didn't do it, it wasn't a bad spill. Trust me!"

*"Well I'll be home in a day so we'll see"*

"Alright enjoy your last days."

With that Tony hung up the phone, and wiped the sweat off of him. He cleaned up dinner, and went to bed.

The next morning, Tony got up, and showered. He then dressed, and heard noises coming from the baby's room. He walked in, and she was standing at her crib, chewing on a toy. Shona was finally teething, but more than one tooth was coming in. Tony walked in, and she smiled at him. Tony walked over, and lifted her out. She grabbed on, but immediatly started looking around. "Ima." Tony turned his head to look at her. "Ima." Tony shook his head. "Ima's not here, but she'll be home tonight I promise." He lied her down on the changing table, and started undressing her. Shona's hands were in the air playing with her toy, and babbling. All of a sudden she called for her mother. "Ima." Tony stood her up, and got her pants on her. Tony responded to her, "Ima's not here right now, okay? She'll be here soon." He finished dressing her, and they walked out to the kitchen. Tony got Shona some cheerios, and put her in her height chair. She started calling for Ziva again,"Ima." While doing this she made her grabbing hand motions. "Ima." Tony was getting frustrated, "She's not here." Shona's lip started quivering, and her eyes became watery. Out of nowhere a loud cry came from her mouth. Tony turned, and tears were strolling down her face. She tried wiping them, but her cast got in the way. Her cries became louder. Tony picked her up, and carried her around bouncing her up, and down.

His shirt became tear soaked, as her cries became sniffles, and she soon calmed down. He finished getting ready, not putting her down. He noticed she was struggling lot with her cast. So he brought her to daycare, but promised to pick her up early. And he let her bring her blanket to school to give her comfort. So Tony stopped, and got some breakfast on the way to work. He felt so bad, and couldn't wait for Ziva to come home, because it had been a long week without her. Shona broke her arm, and has started teething, and just became cranky. Although he was afraid for when she came home how she would react to Shona's broken arm. and not only was Shona missing her, but he secretly was to. But he would never admit that.


	12. Ch 13 Ziva's Home

Tony was able to get out of work early. And just as he promised he went to pick Shona up.. When he walked into her age group's room she immediately spotted him. A huge grin went right across her face showing off her two new dazzling teeth. He went over to her, and picked her up, noticing she was having difficulty with her cast. Tony put her casted arm around his neck so she was comfortable. He grabbed her bag, and while he was signing her out, a young woman approached him.

"Hi, Mr. DiNozzo?"

He spun around, "yes?"

"We met yesterday, I'm one of Shona's teachers. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh yes, I remember. Is everything okay?"

She looked at him with concern, and responded, "It's about Shona. I noticed she is teething, which is causing her to bite the other children. We don't tolerate that whether they're teething or not. And she also doesn't eat or drink very well. We try to serve some solid food, but she is unable to eat it, and we can't just keep giving her, and only her, solid food. Umm I noticed she only drinks milk. We try to feed her other beverages, but she refuses to drink it. And the milk, we're always having to heat it. If she continues to go here, she needs to learn to eat and drink other foods. It's a problem, especially since she's almost a year old."

Tony nodded his head, "Okay, I understand. But she's always been a picky eater, I mean super picky, and there's not much I can do. I want to train her slowly, but don't…"

"That's not the only thing. She. Does. Not. Listen. She likes to do her own thing, and follows her own schedule. I understand it's hard adjusting to a new one, but she doesn't even, I wanna say, consider doing a new schedule. It makes it difficult on us. Shona should also always have a spare outfit on her, because she has bathroom problems, which get very yucky." Tony had to keep adjusting Shona, because she kept turning in his arms. "She is also going through a banging phase. It's quite dangerous, and scary. Especially with her cast. I don't know what to o with her cast. All of these problems make it difficult to work with her, and she shouldn't be having these discipline problems, and she doesn't like to be told what to do."

"Well don't worry, today was her last day, and this was only temporary."

Tony walked out, and strapped Shona into her car seat. She was giggling in the seat, as if it was a reaction to the silly accusations, and her getting in trouble. "What is so funny, little Miss Shona?" Shona dropped her toy on the floor. She tried reaching or it, and started getting upset. She was babbling, and getting more, and more restless. She started whining. "Hold on, Shona, I'll get it." But she kept whining, and started calling for her mother, "Ima. Ima." All Tony thought was, here we go again. And she started throwing a fit, and took off her shoes, and was cring, and kicking all around, calling for her mother.

When Tony got home she wasn't crying anymore, and had her shoes on. His phone started ringing. He picked it up, and saw it was Ziva. He placed Shona in her height chair, and answered the phone.

"Hey, how are ya feelin'?"

Ziva sighed, * "tired"*

"Understandable."

*"Yeah,. How is everything?"*

"Great! Everything's going well."

Just then Shona started making a whining noise, and was kicking in her chair. So Tony went to get her binky, and a toy. But when he gave Shona them, she knocked the pacifier out of Tony's hand, and onto the floor. He left it there, and grabbed some cheerios, and pit them on her chair. She quieted down, and started eating the Cheerios one by one.

*"Really?"*

"It was going well in the begining, with little things here, and there. But then today when she woke up it was ugly. She was having fits all over the place, and she was crying a lot. She was making it extremely hard to do anything. I think it was a reaction to you not being here so long. She missed you, and was used to you doing everything. She realized you weren't here, and became upset. It became so difficult to deal with her. Honestly she needs you, or she gets like this. And I need you, to deal with her."

*"Anthony DiNozzo, did you just admit you need me?"*

"You like to make this difficult, don't you? I just need you to come home. Speaking of which when are you coming home?"

*"Depends, are you going to pick me up?"*

"Oh shit! I forgot! I don't know… I mean…"

*"No don't worry about it. I can get a cab. Beside with Shona acting up, it's not a good idea."*

"Just stop! I'm coming to get you. This way Shona can see you, because she'll probably be in bed, by the time you get home. So what time do you land?"

*"Eight."*

"Ok I count on seeing you." With that Tony hung up. Shona was just finishing her last Cheerio. Alright let's get you some dinner, because we're going to see Ima! Yay!" Tony got himself some pizza, and realized what time it was. He finished it quickly, and grabbed Shona. He gave her a quick bath, making sure to cover her cast. After bath, Tony changed her into a diaper. She was kicking, and babbling the whole time. She wouldn't lie still. Tony managed to get her into her footie pajamas, having trouble putting it over her cast. He brushed his teeth, and grabbed Shona, and ran out the door. He had trouble buckling her into her car seat, because she was kicking, and screaming. "Calm down, we're going to see Ima." When he said Ima, he noticed Shona relaxed a bit, and started looking for her. When she couldn't find her Shona started crying. On the way to the airport the crying soon stopped. When he got there, he found Shona sound asleep. He carefully lifted her out, and put her winter coat on her. He cradle carried her while she silently slept in her arms. He stood for about half an hour, until Ziva appeared out for the door way. Tony was bouncing up and down to soothe Shona, but didn't want to wake her. Ziva walked over, and went straight to Shona, and found her sleeping in his arms. "Hey," she whispered. He just smiled at her.

They got home, and Tony carried SHona to her bedroom, and placed her in her crib. She stirred a little bit, but stayed asleep. They stood there, watching Shona sleep. Ziva poked Tony, he turned and looked at her. "She's gorgeous."

Yeah she is. She's such a precious angel too."

"Yeah. I wish she could stay like this forever."

"I wanted to tell you something. I will no longer be working at the studio anymore. But.."

"Wait what? What do you mean.?"

"I have taken a job at NCIS as an agent. And I will still own the studio, I refuse to get rid of it."

"Wait you can't do that. I mean, No! Think about Shona, what if something happens to one of us, or both of us? We can't do that to her! We didn't even discuss this."

"Tony it's not your life, it's mine. Worry about yourself. It's my money, we aren't married or anything. Stop trying to control me. I can make my own decisions, and this is the one I made. I miss NCIS, and they team. I miss the action. Nothing will happen because we protect, and trust each other."

Tony sighed, he knew she was right. "Alright I know. Okay, we can work it out. Just one question. What are we going to do with Shona?"

"You said that you have sent her to daycare. Why can't we keep doing that I mean it is a good idea, it will make her a smarter little girl. And now she will have social skills."

"Alright we gotta find one then."

"Why not the one you sent her to?," Ziva asked curiously.

"Mmmm, no i don't think that's a good idea. She has caused some problems. Or they have problems with her. She likes to bit the kids, because she is teething. She doesn't eat solid foods, and we know she doesn't drink anything, but warm milk. Speaking of which, we are out of milk," Tony referenced to her looking down. Ziva covered her chest. "She also had disciplinary problems, and doesn't like to listen. I wonder where she gets that from?" Ziva squinted her eyes at him, "Yes I wonder who?" "Anyway," Tony continued, "I don't know if they want her back, she causes trouble, because she's OUR kid. What more can you expect?

"Well many of those we can work on, maybe tomorrow. We can start. It doesn't hurt to try again. And the milk thing, I'm almost done. So we will teach her to drink other things."

Ziva noticed Shona's head was on her cast, and pulled it out from under. She stirred a little, but became comfortable. Shona will be thrilled to see her tomorrow. Ton took Ziva's hand, and led her to his bedroom, "we can talk about it tomorrow." The climbed into bed, and fell asleep. Ziva fell asleep think of what Tony said to her earlier. "I need you home." Home- this was home for both of them. All of them, this thing they call a…...family? This "relationship" just got so much more complicated.


	13. Ch 14 Her Proud Little Girl

When Ziva got up, she changed into comfortable clothes. She was going out for a jog, she usually would take Shona, but decided to let her sleep. She needed it from this past week. Ziva couldn't clear her mind. All she could think about was the fight she, and Tony got into before she left. Coming back to NCIS, where to go in life. She wants to move, start life anew. But not without Shona, she loves this life. But maybe move so she doesn't suffer with all the confusion in life. But she would never take Shona form Tony. Through the recent years she never thought she would get married, let alone have kids. How close are she and Tony becoming? Too close. They shouldn't be acting like this. And Shona, what is she going to do about her, she's her baby girl, and she's growing up, and already causing problems. What is she going to be like when she's all grown up? Ziva always thought she would have children, and it would be more than one. She may never have that opportunity, as much as she wants another kid. By the time her thoughts were through she realized her run was over.

As she got closer to the door she could smell something cooking. She walked in and found Tony making an omelet.

"Mmmm, smells good," she inhaled.

"Thank you. How was your run?" Ziva paused for a moment, "It went well. I was able to think about a lot of things." Tony's face fell, and became worried.

"Is Shona up yet?"

"No, at least I'm not sure if she's awake. I let her be so the first face she saw today was yours."

Ziva turned, and smiled at him, "well I'm going to shower first."

Ziva grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom. While Ziva was in shower Tony heard a struggle coming from Shona's room. He got up, peeked through the crack, making sure she didn't see him. He saw her lying down, trying to reach her lizard binky on the floor. He heard the water turned off, and walked back to his breakfast. He figured Ziva could Handle it. After shower Ziva heard noises coming from the baby's room. She opened the door, and found her trying to reach her binky. Shona's head shot up. A smile swept across her face. She immediately stood up, and grabbed for Ziva. An excited yelp escaped her mouth followed by, "Ima!" Ziva walked over and lifted her out of her crib, and spun her around the room. Shona was giggling loudly the whole time, immediately forgetting about her binky.

Ziva kissed the top of her head, "you missed Ima didn't you?" She carried Shona over to the changing table, and laid her down. She walked over, and grabbed some black leggings and a little red knit sweater. She undressed Shona, but it was difficult because her legs were l=kicking with excitement. She finally got her down to her diaper, and once she was free, she kicked even more and was giggling. Ziva wasn't mad, in fact she was smiling and laughing. She took her diaper off, and saw a mess. She cleaned her up and gave her a new diaper. "Awww Shona, are you having tummy, and bathroom problem again?" Ziva started rubbing Shona's little stomach. She finally dressed her, lifted her up, walked over, and picked up her lizard binky. Tony was sitting at the kitchen table smiling, "I heard how happy she was to see you."

"Well I'm happy to see her."

Tony ran his eyes between mother, and daughter, "well you two sure look nice."

"After breakfast I'm taking her to the synagogue. Then tonight we will have dinner, and light the menora."

Tony nodded understanding, "and after we can talk."

Ziva sat Shona in her high chair, and grabbed some oatmeal from the cupboard. She prepared the oatmeal. While she was letting it cool she turned to Tony, "has she been having bathroom problem lately?"

"Some days it would be fine, but other times it just got messy. The daycare even said something to me. She needs to brings a change of clothes because they get so messy."

"Well I'll bring it up when we go to the doctors." Ziva went to get some milk, but when she looked she couldn't find any. She realized there is nothing she can do, she'll pump more later. Instead she gave Shona her oatmeal. SHona was so excited, and banging, that when Ziva put the bowl down, Shona's casted arm hit it. The oatmeal spilled all over the high chair's table. Ziva stood there, in shock, then took the spoon and started scraping it back into the bowl. Shona was laughing and kicking her legs in enjoyment. Tony was also laughing which made Ziva mad. So she took a spoonful of oatmeal and flicked it at him. Tony's mouth shot open, forming a perfect "O" shape. Ziva finished putting the the oatmeal back in the bowl and placed it down. She decided that probably wasn't a good idea, and picked it back up.

She was feeding Shona the oatmeal when Tony snuck up behind her, and dropped an ice cube down her shirt. Ziva shot up, and slowly turned around. Tony stood behind her with a mischievous grin. Ziv quietly went back to feeding Shona. Once she finished, Ziva placed the bowl in the sink and cleaned up. She went to the fridge, and put some whipped cream in her palm. She went leaned on the back of the sofa, and said, "Tony?" He turned his head to face her, "yes?" Ziva smacked her whipped cream filled hand into his face. He sat there too shocked to do anything, while Ziva strutted to her bedroom. Tony got up off the sofa, and washed the whipped cream off his face, and dried it with a towel. He turned around and saw Shona in her chair watching lifted her arms up to him, signaling she wanted to be lifted out of her high chair. Tony picked her up, and rested her on his hip. Tony looked at his watch, and realized he had to get to work. He rushed to the living room, and sat Shona on the sofa, and ran looking for his shoes. Shona sat there watching him, entertained. He finally got them on, and rushed out the door. Ziva came walking back in, to a whimpering little girl. She grabbed for Ziva, so she obliged and lifted her up. "Did Daddy leave you all alone?" Shona put her head on her shoulder.

"We're out of milk so you're going to have to drink some juice, okay?" Ziva pulled some juice out of the fridge and poured it into a sippy cup. She carried it over to the coffee table, and placed it down. She put Shona down in front of it, and stood in the doorway to watch what Shona would do. Shona lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip. She immediately spit it out onto the coffee table, and threw the sippy cup. Ziva ran over, "Shona! No, No! Absolutely not!" Shona stood there confused, She lifted her up, and carried her to the kitchen. Ziva cleaned up the mess, and put the cup in the diaper bag. Knowing Shona's been having bathroom problems Ziva ran back and got more diapers. Once ready she grabbed the diaper bag, and strapped Shona in her baby car seat. She carried them out and loaded up the car. When they got there Ziva unloaded the diaper bag and car seat. When she reached the front door, she looked down at Shona who was playing with her feet. She put her finger to her lips signaling her to keep quiet. Ziva walked in, and up to the front pew. She placed the car seat on the seat, and knelt down praying. After a few minutes SHona started making noises, and clapping her hands. Ziva kept trying to quiet her her down. She ended up pulling out her pacifier and stuffed elephant. She put the binky in her mouth, and she immediately started sucking on it. She gave her the elephant to keep her occupied. After a short while later she lifted Shona out of the car seat, and settled her on her hip. Shona curiously looked around over Ziva's shoulder, keeping hold onto her elephant. Ziva walked over to the set of candles, and took a stick to a candle. Shona turned around to watch what her mother was doing. Ziva lifted the stick from the flame and placed it on a different candle until it was lit. Shona started reaching for the flame, but Ziva quickly pulled her away. She stood there longer thinking and praying. Shona started looking around, eyes darting, and constantly turning in Ziva's arms. All while still holding onto her elephant, and sucking on her binky. After Ziva was finished she walked back to the pew. She strapped Shona back into her carseat, and Shona disapproved whining, and reaching her arms up. Some older women walked over to them. They cooed over Shona tickling her tummy, rubbing her head, and touching her feet. Shona was enjoying the attention they gave her. Ziva stood off to the side watching. She never thought this day would come, having a family, a beautiful child to raise. A chance to give her daughter what she never had. A chance to start over. This was her baby, her proud little girl.

 **Sooo sorry I posted this so late, I have honestly been really busy. Thank you to all of those who have stuck by me in this long wait, and who have constantly read this and gave me feed back. I love feedback good or bad. If you have an ideas you would like to see please let me know I would love to use your ideas. they mean a lot and it would really make it your story. I hope you're enjoying it, let me know. Thank you so much! XOXO**

 **Also how many of you are watching Michael Weatherly's final episode, and are left on a cliff hanger. I'm dying. Also let me know how you feel about that, it's been an emotional rollercoaster for me. I can't wait to see what happens. I'm dying! Fortunately I have a teacher who's sister writes for NCIS, And he can give me the full scoop. How awesome! Unfortunately he won't tell me. Anything, nothing at all. Let me know your feeling on everything, including the new agents. And the story too. Thank you ILYSM!**


End file.
